Dumbo en el País de las Maravillas
by FrenrihrSkollhati
Summary: Regalos de San Valentín en el invernadero del colegio.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

Escrito originalmente para **Martuu** en respuesta a su prompt en Desmaius (2012)

_**Dumbo en el País de las Maravillas**_

Uno de los motivos por los que a Neville le gustaba tanto estar en los invernaderos era el silencio. Las plantas más alborotadoras que había eran las mandrágoras en su fase bebé, que en aquellos momentos estaban durmiendo su siesta de rigor, y los rosales musicales, que practicaban una melodía a base de silbidos de hojas y raíces removiendo la tierra en un tono tan suave que era relajante.

Aquello era tan distinto a la ruidosa torre de Gryffindor… Neville no entendía por qué sus compañeros evitaban con tanto entusiasmo la tranquilidad de los invernaderos.

–Feliz San Valentín, Neville –oyó de pronto una voz tras él. En su sobresalto, casi se le cae de las manos la maceta del pequeño Lazo del Diablo que había estado cultivando las dos últimas semanas.

Aquél era otro de los motivos por los que le gustaba tanto estar entre plantas. Menos el pequeñín que tenía en brazos, ninguna de ellas podía conseguir que el corazón le latiera a mil por hora por acercarse a él sin hacer ruido. Bueno, para ser sinceros, ninguna de las plantas podía hacer algo así. La culpa la tenía esa chica, que tenía la manía de aproximarse a la gente de pronto y sin avisar.

Tan silenciosamente.

–Luna… –se dio la vuelta sacudiéndose la tierra de los guantes antes de quitárselos, sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza–. Me has dado un susto de muerte.

–Perdona –Luna inclinó levemente la cabeza–, pensé que la begonia risueña te había avisado –indicó con un pequeño gesto una de las macetas más cercana a ellos, cuyos pétalos y hojas se movían como… pues como si se estuvieran riendo.

–Entonces es culpa mía, no le estaba prestando atención –sonrió de nuevo, como si nada, y se encogió de hombros. Luna se le quedó mirando, como esperando algo de él–. Ehm…

–Feliz San Valentín, Neville.

Lo repitió de una manera mucho más suave que la primera vez, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, con las manos detrás de la espalda.

–Feliz San Valentín, Luna.

Y entonces ella dio un pequeño salto hacia delante, acercándose más a él, y le enseñó lo que ocultaba en las manos.

Era una pequeña caja forrada con papel de periódico sobre el que había dibujado caras sonrientes y lo que parecían ser puffskeins de color morado. Sobre la tapa había un lazo de color naranja que era casi más grande que la propia caja.

–Puedes abrirlo, si quieres –Luna volvió a distanciarse–. No he dejado que los nargles lo toquen, promesa. Como querían anidar, les preparé otra caja. Les gusta más el color verde.

–No tenías que haberte molestado –Neville tenía ganas de enterrar la cabeza en una de las macetas y dejarla allí hasta que le salieran raíces por las orejas. Él no le había comprado nada a Luna, ni siquiera se había acordado de qué día era. No sólo era el día de los enamorados, también lo era de la amistad. Y Luna era su amiga. Tal vez, más tarde, intentaría recompensarla–. Ahora mismo no tengo nada para ti, se me había olvidado qué día era.

Pero Luna no pareció escucharle. Observaba fijamente las plantas que había a su alrededor, como si nunca antes hubiera estado en el invernadero, y miraba hacia el techo, tal vez observando las grandes flores rojas y amarillas que colgaban desde lo más alto. Más tarde, Neville intentaría sacarles un poco del néctar sin que la profesora Sprout lo notase; era muy dulce pero sin llegar a ser empalagoso. Seguro que a Luna le encantaría probarlo.

Aliviado de tener un plan en mente, Neville, con manos temblorosas, no tenía muy claro si por la emoción o los nervios, quizás por ambas cosas, desató el lazo y abrió la caja.

–Vaya… Muchas gracias, Luna –Neville se giró hacia ella, que se había puesto a hacerles cosquillas a las begonias–, es muy… original.

Volvió a mirar al interior de la caja y, con más cuidado del necesario, cogió con dos dedos la larga pluma negra moteada de blanco y marrón que descansaba sobre un montón de bolas de papel de periódico.

–Y… ¿qué es, exactamente?

–Es la pluma de la tercera cola de un crup –y por la forma en que ahora le miraba Luna, Neville sentía que debía haberlo sabido. Supuesto. Imaginado, al menos.

–Luna, los crups no tienen plumas –"ni tercera cola", pero eso Neville prefirió callárselo.

Ella no le respondió. Se le quedó de nuevo mirando durante unos segundos para luego apartar la vista y volver a hacerle cosquillas a la begonia.

–Ha vuelto a haber una infestación de wrackspurt en el castillo. Esperaba que a ti no te afectaran –le dirigió una mirada por el rabillo del ojo–, pero sí lo han hecho. Llevas mucho sin pasarte por la Sala de Requerimientos. Creí que te habían secuestrado. Cuando forman grupos grandes pueden hacer cosas así.

–Sí, bueno –Neville centró su atención en la pluma, sin querer mirar a Luna–. Echo de menos el ED, y… bueno…

–Yo también lo echo de menos –con un pequeño resoplido, la begonia había cerrado todas sus flores y se había encogido, como queriendo esconderse de los dedos inquietos de Luna. Demasiadas risas, al parecer–. Practicar hechizos con todos era divertido. Ahora podíamos hacerlo tú y yo, aunque no seamos tantos.

–¿Y quién nos enseñaría?

–Pues tú, claro.

Durante unos momentos, lo único que se oyó fue al rosal musical entonar una melodía más rápida, con los capullos haciendo un pequeño "puff" y los pétalos de las flores abiertas vibrando cada vez más rápido. Las ramas más pequeñas y flexibles se rozaban entre ellas, emitiendo un curioso sonido agudo.

Entonces, Neville, creyendo que Luna no le estaba mirando, negó con la cabeza, dando el tema por perdido.

–¿Conoces el cuento de Dumbo, Neville?

El cambio repentino le pilló por sorpresa. Luna parecía hablar más consigo misma que con él, medio girada como estaba haciendo dibujos en la tierra volcada sobre la mesa de trabajo.

–Dumbo era un elefante que podía volar –continuó ella–. Pero sólo volaba si sostenía una pluma con su trompa. Una pluma mágica.

Dejó de dibujar y volvió a girar su cara hacia él.

–Ese cuento me lo contaba mi tío abuelo Algie cuando era pequeño. En realidad, la pluma era para que Dumbo sintiera la confianza y valentía suficiente para volar, pero no la necesitaba. No era mágica. Era una pluma normal.

De pronto ella extendió una mano hacia él, le tapó la oreja izquierda y sopló durante unos segundos. Después, se distanció un poco, pero no quitó su mano de la oreja de Neville.

–No dejes que los wrackspurt te nublen la mente, Dumbo.

Y antes de que Neville pudiera siquiera parpadear, Luna estaba ya a medio camino de la puerta del invernadero, colocándose bien la varita tras la oreja y tarareando en voz baja.

–Nos vemos luego en la Sala de Requerimientos.

Después, el silencio volvió a invadir el invernadero. Los rosales musicales habían detenido su melodía, el Lazo del Diablo permanecía obedientemente quieto en su maceta, y las begonias suspiraban por fin tranquilas.

Lo único que rompió la tranquilidad fue la suave carcajada de Neville.

–Ay, Luna…

_**Fin**_


End file.
